Heart of a Hunter
by Ayra Storm
Summary: You've heard of the stories of the Archangels. But what if there was one that you haven't heard of. Enovial was exiled to Earth after supporting Lucifer in his rebellion. Millions of years later, she doesn't even remember who she once was. Alexis Storm had an okay life. But then she met the Winchesters and everyone knows once you cross paths with them there's no going back
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE

Hi guys! I've been reading fan fiction for ages now and finally decided to publish my own. I realize that its kinds short but I wanted to see how this works. If I get some good reviews and feedback I may post longer chapters. So please be kind enough to leave opinion or suggestions and also please remember this is my first ever fan fiction. I'm still learning the ropes here. Thank you and enjoy!

Ps - Please excuse my geographical errors as USA isn't my home country nor have I ever been there.

* * *

CHAPTER 1:- WENDIGO/ FIRST MEETING.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in the town of Lost Creek, Colorado. And me, well, my name is Alexis. Or to be more precise, Alexis Phoenix Storm. And I hail all the way from San Antonio, Texas. But I currently live in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. But even though I own my house I don't live there much or anywhere at all. I constantly move around because of my job. You see I'm a wildlife photographer and for me to do my job I have to move from place to place, never in the same town for more than a week at most.

Lost creek was the last spot on my list and I was pretty excited seeing as the town was surrounded by a dense rain forest. After this I'm going to head home. Lonely, lonely home. Even though it had my very own room, which only I had slept in, and also my very own bathroom.

But right now I was standing outside the Colorado airport. I gathered my auburn hair on one shoulder and hailed a cab to take me to Lost Creek and to where my appointed wildlife guide lived. I sighed in relief when I finally managed to get a cab. When I finally arrived in Lost Creek I was sore and exhausted but utterly overwhelmed by the forest surrounding this place. I paid my cab, with a tip because the driver got me here fast, shouldered my camera bag and took my duffle bag in my other hand. Since I travel a lot, I didn't carry much.

I trudged up the muddy foot path leading to my guides' front door and rang the bell. A minute later the door was opened by an American Indian woman of about 22 years old with black hair with brown highlight, stormy grey eyes and a blank expression.

"Um. Hi, my name is Alexis Storm. I'm looking for a Zafrina Elkins?" I asked, slowly, slightly uncomfortable with her blank expression.

She continued to look at me and then all of a sudden a wide grin broke into her face. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled back.

"Oh, yeah, Alexis. My boss called me telling me you were coming… 3 hours ago. I'm so sorry I wasn't there at the airport to pick you up. I would've been if my boss had called me sooner. Anyway, come on in and have a seat. Oh and if you hadn't guessed already, my name is Zafrina, bit you can call me Zaff or Zafrina, anything really. Now I better stop talking or I would go on for hours. I'm quite a chatterbox, you see. People get annoyed of me, they don't tell it out loud but I'm very good at reading people's expressions. And now I'm going to shut up. Yep." Zafrina finally finished her rant. I stood next to the couch gaping at her like an idiot trying to register all of what she had said.

After a minute I looked up to see her biting her lip, her brows furrowed anxiously while she looked at me. I could feel the nervousness coming off her in waves so I smiled reassuringly at her. At once her shoulders sagged in relief and she smiled back at me.

"Hey, it's alright. My tour had constant silence in it, I could use a little bit of chatter in it" I told her.

"Thanks, my foot in the mouth syndrome usually drove away customers boss sent my way. And well you kind of have this friendly vibe in you. I like you." She said, stopping before she said more.

I laughed. "Thanks, I think. So, hey. It's kind of getting late and I'm a bit jet-lagged. Is there a motel nearby or something?" I asked her. "Yeah, a couple of blocks away. I could show you if you want, it's walking distance. I'm so sorry. I should've offered earlier. I mean, you're clearly exhausted. I would've offered you a place here but there isn't any empty space. There would've been if my good for nothing boss had called me a day or two earlier. I'm thinking of quitting this job. This guy is so not punctual. I hate not punctual. Anyway, I'm so sorry. I'll even pay for the-" She replied.

I interrupted her rambling beginning to think she was right after all. She was a bit of a chatterbox. "Zafrina, I'm fine with a motel. I've been practically living in motel rooms for a year now. Just show me the way and I'll do the rest, aright?" I reassured her. She nodded and smiled. I smiled in gratitude and followed her out the door. I waited until she locked the doors and walked beside her.

On the way Zafrina was quiet which was, even if I had known her for only a short time, quite alarming. I snuck a peek at her and saw her clenching her jaw which gave her a glaring look.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I asked her, trying to get her to talk. But instead of answering she just nodded. I took a deep breath. "The deaths happening there, the missing reports, are they really from grizzly attacks?" I asked.

Zafrina suddenly stopped walking and looked at me, her face back to the cold blank look which looked quite weird on her.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned.

I shrugged. "Well we are going into the forest. So I want to know what I'm getting into" I told her.

"Locals around here think so"

"But what do you think?" I pressed.

Zafrina sighed. "It's a legend. A myth, really. There is this creature, a monster named Segron. The story tells that the creature was once human, about a hundred years old. Usually a hiker, hunter or a miner. So for different reasons the person is held back, cut off from civilization. No food or water. So, eventually one of them goes cannibal and eats up the other humans. While eating human flesh, he becomes something less than human, he becomes a monster. Super human sight, hearing, speed and strength. It hiber-". Just then a black muscle car drove past us through a huge puddle of water speedily, drenching us both in water.

I dropped my camera bag in surprise and cried out in dismay when I heard the crash. "No, no, no, please no!" I didn't care about how drenched I was. This camera and the equipment had cost a fortune


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:- WENDIGO PART 2**

 **PREVIOUSLY…**

 **I dropped my camera bag in surprise and cried out in dismay when I heard the crash. "No, no, no, please no!" I didn't care about how drenched I was. This camera and the equipment had cost a fortune.**

* * *

Zafrina snapped out of her shock and proceeded to yell at the long gone car. I remained silent as I walked over to the nearby street bench to properly analyze the damage. I whimpered slightly as I saw the broken camera lens and stand along with a few other equipment as well. Anger welled up in me as I imagined a many gruesome death scenarios for the driver of that car.

"Is there any place in town where I can fix these?" I asked Zafrina as I tried to control my emotions.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, but it'll cost…a lot" she said. I shrugged helplessly. "I've got to at least try. I need to fix this." I said, my eyes starting to prick. "Okay, okay, aright. But we will have to do this tomorrow. No, no, listen." She stopped me from interrupting her. "There are four reasons why you should do this tomorrow. Reason one, you're tired and in desperate need of sleep. Two, you're drenched in water and so am I. And I don't know about you. But I catch a cold pretty fast. Three, its 9.00 on a public holiday. The store will be closed by now. And four, I want to get out of my clothes before I catch pneumonia. So you can either come with me to the motel. Or you can wonder around town searching for a closed store in cold, wet clothes. It's your choice."

I sighed in defeat and picked my other bags which had, fortunately, sustained minimum damaged. "Lead the way, captain." "Have you eaten anything yet?" she asked me. "Not since this morning. I had a cup of coffee and a bagel. I'll get something from the motel later." I replied. "Are you sure? Cuz you look kinda pale too." Zafrina asked again. "Yeah, Zaf, I'm sure. I've gone longer without eating before." I reassured her. "Okay then, if you say so." She shrugged and led the way to the motel.

When we finally arrived at the motel after a 10 minute walk the first thing I noticed was that among the few cars that were parked in the parking area, there was also the black muscle car witch had drenched us. I walked closer to the car, Zafrina following close behind, having also recognized the car. Upon closer inspection I realized that it was a '67 Chevy Impala.

"If the car is here-" I started. "-so should its driver" Zafrina finished with an evil grin on her face. "Come on, let's go see who our beloved driver is, shall we?" she asked. "Oh yes, we shall." I replied a grin to match her face on my own.

We walked up to the woman at the desk. "Hi, did you see the owner of that car?" Zafrina asked. "Why yes dear. Two good looking darlings. They just got a room, that way." She said, smiling wide and pointing to the right. "Stay here I'll be back." I told Zafrina and went searching. Just as I turned the corner I saw two men walking away carrying duffle bags. One was a tall man wearing a brown jacket and slightly long hair. The other, a slightly shorter man, wearing a darker brown jacket was dangling car keys from his fingers. I started walking faster. "Hey you wait up" I called after them.

The two men stopped, looked at each other, and then turned around. As soon as they turned around I stopped, frowning at them. "They look familiar. I've seen them, somewhere." I thought. The taller open seemed to recognize me as his eyes widened and he whispered something to his shorter companion, whose eyes widened for a second before gaining brightly. "Hey, can we help you?" he asked. "Yeah, that car outside? The Chevy? That yours?" I asked back, already knowing the answer to that so it didn't surprise me when he lied. "That beauty? Nope, wish it was. But nope." Shorter guy, the unoriginal name I've given the man replies. "Oh well, too bad." I said smiling at them. "Why?" yeti asked. "Oh nothing. They could've stopped me from doing this that's all" I called back as I walked away. "Wait, stop you from what?" Short guy yelled. "It's not yours, so why do you care?" I yelled just as I rounded the corner and saw Zafrina leaning against the desk waiting for me.

I walked over to her and when I reached the desk I noticed the baseball bat behind the woman. I gestured Zafrina to wait. "Hey, can I have that? I'll give it right back?" I asked. The woman agreed and gave it to me. Zafrina had her eyes wide open. "Are you going to do what I thinking you going to do?" she asked. "Just a scare." I whispered just as the two men rounded the corner. I smiled and waved at them neither which were returned. I walked over to the car and took my time inspecting it. Truth be told, it was a gorgeous car. The man obviously loved it. "Good" I thought.

I turned back to the entrance to see that Short Guy was walking towards. "Not fast enough" I thought. I raised the bat towards the windshield and swung. "NO!" The man yelled, now running. But just before the bat hit the glass I pulled back. It didn't stop Short Guy from grabbing me and shoving me aside though. "Are you out of your freaking mind?!" he yelled. I stood silently, breathing hard, as Zafrina ran to my side. "Look, this is about the water right? We're sorry ok? My brother was just being an idiot" Yeti tried to calm everyone own. When he said brother something nagged in my mind, trying to remind me of something. But I ignore it and focused on the situation. "Sorry is not gonna cut it, bucko. It may have been a prank to you but thanks to you I may just have to spend my savings on fixing my broken camera set that you were the cause of." I told me, angrily. As proof, Zafrina opened my bag and pulled out my camera to show them.

"Okay, let's all just calm down before jumping down each other's throats. What's your name?" Yeti asked. I opened my mouth to yell at him that this was no time to be civil, when Zafrina laid her hand on my arm to calm me down. "My name is Zafrina Elkins and this is Alexis Storm." She replied. I glared at her and she threw me a reassuring look. "Okay, good. My name is Sam Afaman and this is my brother Dean. Look we are very sorry about you cam-". That's when it hit me. When he said their names. My dad, he had files on them. That's how they seemed familiar. Only- "Sam and Dean? Winchester?" I asked them.

Their eyes widened and just for a second I saw fear mixed with anger in them. "How do you know that? Who are you?" Dean growled. "Oh no" I thought as I backed up a bit. "I didn't realize at first. But then you said your names and it clicked into place. You and your father are among Americas most wanted. FBI, CIA, they're all looking for you right now. In fact I could just take out my phone and call the cops. I mean, credit card theft, murder, kidnapping, grave robbery and impersonating officials? They're all criminal offenses." I said just as I began to realize how stupid it was of me to confront a mass murderer.

"How do you know all of these?" Sam asked me while Dean, shockingly grinned wide, as if he were proud of it all. I frowned at him. "My dad, he was a part of the team that was in charge of the Winchester case, your case." I answered. "Was?" Dean asked. "Yeah, was. He died in an explosion a year ago." I replied. There was a moment of silence before Sam spoke up again. "We don't want to cause you any trouble. And even if you manage to get us into jail, we'll just get out again. And you will be putting two innocent men into jail. You wouldn't even believe what we have to say"

I scoffed. "Innocent? So, murder and grave robbing and all that is perfectly legal is it?" I retorted. "We haven't killed anyone. There wasn't any murder or kidnapping. Ever. Okay so maybe the credit card thing was us. But other than that we haven't done anything." Dean said. "Oh, so your evil twin did it, yes? You know what? There isn't even any use talking to you. I'm going to call the cops." I said as I turned around suddenly. Bad mistake. A wave of nausea hit me as black spots appeared in my sight. I lost strength in my legs and collapsed to the floor. I heard Sam, Dean and Zafrina exclaim and suddenly strong arms wrapped around me. Last thing I smelt before completely blacking out was the smell of gunpowder, grease and leather. I guess not having proper meals finally caught up to me.

* * *

When I came to it was morning. I groaned as I got up from the bed slowly and looked around, realizing that it was a motel room. I was confused as to how I came here when last night's events flooded into me. "Oh dear god, my head." I groaned as I staggered to my bag to get some clean clothes. I stayed under the hot water in the shower for at least 30 minutes, letting the water calm my limbs. I then dressed up in a blue jeans and a blue t shirt grabbed my phone, my bag and my jacket and stepped out of the room. I looked around the parking lot for the Impala, scoffing in amusement when it was nowhere to be found. I walked back to Zafrina's hoping to God I hadn't taken the wrong turn somewhere.

When I finally reached the correct house, I had to not only ring the bell multiple times but also to bang on the door. After about 5 minutes I heard a reply. "Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming. If you're a salesman get out of here and don't ever come back." Zaf yelled. "I'm not a salesman. Now open the door or I may get pneumonia just from standing here." I called back. I heard the jingle of the keys until the door finally swung open. I had to stop and stare for a minute when a bright pink pj wearing, fluffy robe clad, wild haired Zafrina greeted me. Even as she stood before me her eyes drooped shut and a huge yawn broke out of her.

"Alexis? What are you –yawn- doing here this early? Its only 7 in the morning…I think. I was up most of the night watching over you" she said as she gestured me in. "yeah, sorry about that. And thank you" I said. "Yeah, yeah, help yourself to some coffee while I run up and wake myself up properly." She said as she staggered back up the stairs. After a half an hour she bounced back downstairs the usual energy back in her. "So what do we have on the schedule today?" she asked me. "My camera. Have to get it fixed. Plus we got to buy some supplies." I answered her. "oki dokie then. We can grab breakfast at this amazing café just a few blocks down. Come on" she called from the door. It's as if she wasn't asleep half an hour ago.

"So what happened last night?" I asked as we walked down the street. "Man, last night. You gave us quite a scare, you know? One minute you were talking and then the next you were on the ground. They helped carry you to the room and made you comfortable. Told me some stuff to do and then left." She answered. "They? Whose they?" I asked. "You know? They as in the Winchester brothers. I don't think they are who you think they are" Zaf said hesitantly. "I believe my dad. He is not a liar. He used to say that the Winchesters are criminals and I believe him until hard proof is given." I said, defending my father. "Okay, okay, alright. Come on, this is it" she said as we entered a tiny café.

I returned back to my motel room late that night after shopping with Zafrina, which I will swear never ever to do again. My camera equipment was a bust but I managed to save the important part, the camera itself. The guy at the store said that it'll be ready by tomorrow morning. I arranged my stuff for tomorrow and literally collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:- WENDIGO PART 3**

 **PREVIOUSLY…**

 **My camera equipment was a bust but I managed to save the important part, the camera itself. The guy at the store said that it'll be ready by tomorrow morning. I arranged my stuff for the next day and literally collapsed onto the bed.**

* * *

"Stupid, freaking, mosquitoes! Argh!" exclaimed Zafrina as she swatted her arm and the air around her. I watched her in amusement as I applied some repellent cream on my arms and legs. "I would've thought that you being a forest guide you'd be used them by now" I commented giving her the tube after I was done with it. I was wearing a long beige trekking pants with a black vest with a short sleeved jacket. I laughed as she started hopping on one foot while accepting the tube gratefully. "Yeah, tell me to live in the woods for a year and I'll do it. No problem. Mosquitoes, on the other hand, are another matter. I hate those blood sucking pests." She exclaimed, applying a very generous amount of cream on her arms and legs, turning her skin nearly yellow. I laughed more as she looked down at her skin and then around her victoriously. God, it was so difficult to be serious around Zaf. She could make you laugh even in the most dire of moments.

We reached a clearing after about an hour of walking. We put our bags down and set up camp there. I checked, for the thousandth time that day, to see if my gun, a glock, was still strapped to my hip. After reassuring myself that it was still in place, I looked around the camp site. I don't understand what it is but this forest gave me the heebie jeebies. I felt nervous. I jumped at each and every sound. But most terrifyingly, I felt watched. I didn't like it.

Just as I turned to ask Zafrina something I heard a twig snap to my left and the sound of leaves rustling. I had the gun out and pointed towards that direction in a second. Zafrina stopped mid-sentence in her rant as she looked to me and the gun but then she too pulled out a flare gun. I motioned her to stay silent and to stay behind me as I took a cautionary step forward. Just as I was going to call out, out stepped the last people I wanted to see: the Winchester brothers. 'Oh joy oh joy' I grumbled mentally.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them lowering my gun but keeping the safety off. Just in case. The brothers stopped in surprise not expecting us to be here.

"What are WE doing here? What are YOU doing here?" Dean asked, or more like demanded. "WE are on a hiking trip" Zafrina said quickly before I could start yelling. "Yeah, well, us too" Dean said. I laughed "Oh please, you're not even dressed in hiking gear. I'm not stupid enough to believe that. What are you up to?" I asked.

"Dean, shut up and let me handle this" Sam spoke for the first time since coming here.

"Come on. Sammy, what, you gonna tell them the truth? They'll just laugh and call the cops on our asses. We're wasting our time here. We have to find this thing, kill and hopefully find dad." Dean said, ignoring us completely.

"Your father's missing?" Zafrina asked. "It's a long story. But we've got some lead." Sam replied shortly.

"Okay, back up for a sec. What truth? What can't you possibly tell us?" I demanded, looking at both the brothers.

"Fine, whatever. Tell them, see if I care. Just remember you and this psycho-" Dean looked at me "-had a chance to back out. And this is in no way our fault. I'm going to scout the area. I'll be back soon." He said. He turned to leave. "Be careful. We still don't know what exactly this is." Sam called out. "Bitch" Dean called back. "Jerk" Sam chuckled and then he turned to face two disgruntled girls staring at him. He gulped and looked to the direction Dean had gone in.

"Explain" Zafrina and I both demanded. "Okay, Okay, listen. Keep an open mind and believe me when I say that this is all true and I'm not making stuff up." He said. Something in his voice made me comply and I finally put the safety back on the gun. We sat down on some rocks, me making sure to sit as far away from him as possible.

"The murder charges on my brother and father may be true, but it wasn't them who did it. The murders were done by a shapeshifter. It's a monster which can shift itself into anybody. Dean and dad were accused of the murder because the shifter was in their forms at the time" Sam explained.

I looked at him incredulously before turning to Zafrina to share a look of disbelief, but to my surprise she actually seemed to be considering it with thoughtful look on her face. That's when I remembered a picture dad had left on the table that I got peek of.

"These shapeshifters? When caught on camera or something, do they have silvery kinda eyes?" I asked slowly, unsure as to how to actually word the bizarre question. Sam smiled slightly and sat up, "you've seen one, haven't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Only in the photographs dad brought home" I said.

"Now you know that Shapeshifters are real. So are ghosts, werewolves, poltergeists. Anything you can imagine that goes bump in night are real. Except, maybe, vampires. Never seen or heard of a vampire hunt. Anyway, there is a supernatural world out there containing all sorts of evil. There are a group of humans who fight them. They're called hunters. My dad, Dean and myself, we're a part of that group. There are so many more hunters around the world who fight the supernatural." Sam explained and then remained silent, probably to gauge out our reactions.

I stared at him, unable to register what he had just explained. What he explained was logically impossible. There was no way that this was all true. "This is insane. Are you actually telling me that the monster under my bed I was afraid of as a child could've been real? That all of the horror stories around campfires and stuff could've been real? God, I need a minute," I said and stood up and walked away to catch my breath and go over it all.

"It's not that hard for me to believe all this, I guess" I heard Zafrina say softly. Sam and I looked at her and she shrugged. "Growing up it was just me and my mom ever since my dad died in a boating accident when in was 6. When I was 17 my mom died from a long battle with breast cancer. Because I was still a minor I had to live with a relative. Somehow, child services was able to track down my uncle, my dads' older brother. I had vague memories of him from when I was young. I remembered a mysterious uncle who came to see dad once in a while, always at night and who was always gone the next morning. He travelled a lot and I had to go with him. He never stayed in one place for too long. Most days he would come from going somewhere all bloodied and bruised. I never asked anything about it. I was going to be gone in a couple of months anyway. Now I realize, he must've been a hunter. I left the day I turned 18. The best and only birthday gift I've got from him was a bus ticket and a ride to the station" Zafrina told us, scoffing and wiping away a stray tear.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. I took a deep breath and turned to Sam. "Okay, so monsters are real. Great. Life just got a whole lot more complex. The murders which happened in these woods? You think they're from some kind of monster?" I asked.

"We think so. But we're still not sure what it is we're dealing with." Sam said, relief flooding in his eyes when we chose to believe him.

Just then I remembered something. "What about a Segron?" I asked. Zafrina shot up at that. "A what?" Sam asked. Zafrina told him the same story she told me. Just as she finished Sam walked over to his duffle bag and took out an old, obviously well used, journal. Ruffling through the pages, he found what he was looking for and rushed over to us.

"I don't know about a Segron, but I found something very, very similar. A Wendigo." He said.

Suddenly, we heard a scream of help from deeper in the woods. We ran towards the sound without hesitation, but we didn't find anything or anyone. Sam's eyes widened then, "We have to get back to camp" He said and ran back, us hot on his heels. Soon as we reached the clearing we saw what the problem was. All our belongings were missing, our bags, gone. Well, except one. The one with the mosquito repel cream on top of it. I scoffed, 'Of all the things a Wendigo should dislike' I thought.

After a minute, Dean came crashing from the woods, probably having heard the screams as well. "Hey, what happened?" He asked. "Wendigo" The three of us replies in unison. "A Wendigo? Then these guns are useless" Dean said, waving his gun around. "If guns don't work, what will?" I asked. "Choosing to believe us, ha?" Dean smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Too many evidence not to" I replied. "What will kill it?" Zafrina asked, before Dean and I got into another argument. "Fire" Dean replied, shooting me a last glare, which I was happy to return.

I looked through the one bag which was left behind and found something. "Will these help?" I asked, showing them some flare gun. "Yeah, those will do." Dean smirked. There were 6 guns in total, so each of us took one. "Do you girls know how to shoot?" Dean asked us. I nodded, "My dad taught me to" I said. All of us turned to look at Zafrina who gulped "How hard can it be? Just point and shoot, right?" she laughed nervously. We stared at her for a moment. "Right, you stay close to me. Storm with Sam. Come on, we better find this thing before it finds us" Dean said and went into the forest, Sam, Zafrina and I close behind.

It wasn't too hard to find a trail left by the Wendigo. Scratches on the trees, pieces of cloth, blood on leaves and on the ground. Stuff like that. Suddenly Sam came to a stop and looked around, a frown on his face. "Do you think this all seems a bit too easy? If a bit obvious? Wendigoes are smart creatures. It's not like them to leave an easy trail behind." He said, looking around.

"If we're following a false trail-" Zafrina said softly. "-We're falling into its trap" I finished, panic setting in, as I looked frantically around. Just then I felt something smash into my side and incredibly strong hold around me, making me unable to move a muscle. I heard Dean yell out as well and immediately knew that he had been grabbed too. Before I could yell out as well, something hard smashed in to the back of my skull and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up, god knows after how long, and looked around the dark, dingy cave I was hanging from. I groaned as I felt a light throb coming from the back of my head and smelt the coppery scent of blood. I guess it was the adrenaline rush that prevented me from going into a full panic mode. I looked around again, this time my eyes getting used to the dark and to my utter relief, though I will never speak of this moment, found Dean in the same state as I was. Though he was still unconscious.

I tried to swing so I could at least kick him to wake him up, but stopped when I heard a sound coming from somewhere. The echo in the cave preventing me from telling me exactly where. My blood ran cold as I sent a silent prayer to whichever God up there to pull me through this safely. After a few agonizing seconds I heard the unmistakable sounds of normal human footsteps.

I nearly cried in relief when I saw Sam and Zafrina running towards us. "Lex, you alright?" Zafrina asked me, helping Sam as he cut me down. I laughed giddily, "Sam, I take back any and all bad stuff I've said about you. I've never been happy to see you too before" I said as I rubbed my sore wrists. Sam smiled and cut down his brother. Dean then groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty" I said, leaning over him. "What happened?" he asked as Sam helped him stand up. "We were captured and knocked out by our dear friend, Mr. Wendigo." I replied, feeling a bit sluggish.

"Yeah, well, let's get outta here, before it comes back" Dean said and we all hurried towards the exit. We were near the exit when we heard the sound of laboured breathing and dragging, heavy footsteps. We looked at each other in horror. "Sam, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked. "Yeah I think so" Sam replied.

"Alright, Sam take the girls out of here while I distract it and hopefully kill it." Dean ordered as he accepted a flare gun from Sam who also gave me one. "You're going in there all by yourself?" I asked, gripping the gun tightly. Dean grinned, "Is that concern I hear?" he asked, but stalked away before I could throw a retort. "No, I merely don't want you death to forever haunt me" I whispered to myself.

We hid behind a large rock as Dean went towards the sounds. He was going to lure the monster away so that we had a chance to run. "Hey, you fugly son of a bitch! Yeah, you! You want a piece of me? I look really good and I taste even better! Come and get me!" We heard Dean yell, his voice slowly fading as he ran further away. Sam peeked outside and declared the coast clear and we made a break to the outside.

Just as we reached the exit, when a bad feeling set in my stomach. I turned around and strained to hear anything. My heart beating faster and faster when I heard nothing. "I'm going back for Dean" I announced and sprinted inside before Sam or Zafrina could stop me.

As I ran I heard scuffling sounds and followed it to a small cavern where I found Dean being held up by the throat by the Wendigo. I didn't hesitate. "Hey, bastard, over here!" I yelled. The Wendigo dropped Dean and turned towards me with a growl. "Dean, duck!" I yelled once again, took aim and pulled the trigger to the flare gun. A loud bang erupted and the Wendigo screamed in pain as it burst in to flames. Dean stumbled towards me and we stood shoulder to shoulder as we watched it burn to a crisp.

* * *

"You're good with a gun, you know?" Dean told me. We were standing outside Zafrina's house, saying goodbye to the Winchester Brothers. "Hello, daughter of an FBI agent here. Natural talent, I guess." I, replied, grinning. I turned to Sam, "Bye Sam, take care, 'kay? And keep you brother outta trouble" I said, stretching up to my toes to hug him. "You too, Alex. And I'll try, it's no easy task. Bye Alex, Zaf." Sam said, laughing.

They turned to leave. "Hey" I called out and they turned back. "Thank you. You saved our lives back there." I said. "Pleasure" Dean said, smirking. I laughed. "I wasn't talking to you, idiot. I was talking to Sam. You do realize that if Sam and Zafrina hadn't made it to us in time, we would've been Wendigo chow meat, right? And you have to thank me as well. Cuz if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here." This time it was my time to smirk.

We all stared at him expectantly as he shifted in discomfort. Finally, he sighed. "Thank you" he mumbled. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I grinned widely. "Thank you" He said a bit louder. "I still can't hear you" I said, mockingly. "THANK YOU!" he finally yelled in frustration. "My pleasure" I said, satisfied in successfully riling him up. "Sammy, get in" Dean growled. Sam was currently having problems breathing from laughing so much. As was Zafrina. "I hope we meet again, Alex. I really do" Sam called as he got in to the Impala. Dean started the car and they drove off. My eyes locked on the driver side mirror and I followed it until it turned the corner and disappeared. "Me too, Sam. Me too. Until then." I whispered as Zafrina hooked her arm through mine and dragged me inside.

 **End of Wendigo.**

 **To be continued…**

 **Authors Note**

 **My friends asked me if they get any acknowledgment in helping me with this stuff. So here you go, you insufferable creatures. To Natalia, Cait, Leo, Zach… thank you for encouraging me, and for not admitting me into a mental institution when I spoke of demons and ghosts and all that jazz. Thank you Cait and Zach for correcting my numerous spelling mistakes… (Thank god for spell check ;D). Thank you Leo for reading through my stuff and correcting things, and for giving me new ideas, and being my bestest friend. And finally to Natalia, for…. Well for providing background music and causing me to lose my concentration many times. Thank you for that buddy.**

 **There! Happy?!**

 **Ps… sorry for taking a long time to post this chapter…typing is a bitch.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **A/N: - I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I WAS JUST SO BUSY THESE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS. ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AS IT WOULD REALLY HELP IN LETTING ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE MY STORY OR NOT. BACAUSE IF NO ONE LIKES IT…I'M JUST WASTING MY TIME AND I COULD BE TYPING UP ANOTHER STORY. I DON'T MIND ANY TYPE OF REVIEWS, BE IT CRITICISMS OR COMPLIMENTS.**

 **PS: - AS THIS IS AN AU MOST OF THE STORY WILL HAVE MY SPIN ON IT BUT WILL ALSO IINCLUDE A FEW OF THE ORIGINAL DIALOUGES. UMM, DISCLAIMER…I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW? I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT THIS. HELP!**

* * *

 **BLOODY MARY-PART 1**

It was past midnight. 3 young girls of about 13 years were sitting in a circle around a table. The room was lit up with nothing but the light of the many candles littered around and the moonlight breaking through the thin curtains. Lilly Shoemaker was having a slumber party with her 2 best friends and currently they were playing truth or dare.

"Okay, Lilly, your turn. Truth or dare?" one of her friends asked. Lily laughed and answered. "truth." The other 2 girls looked at each other and giggled. "Do you want to make out with Benji Swarts?" one girl asked. "Okay, you know what? I changed my mind. I choose dare." Lilly said, grinning. The other girls sighed and one said, "Okay, lame. You have to…say 'Bloody Mary' in the bathroom mirror.

Lilly looked at the girl incredulously "is that the best you can come with?" she asked while one girl looked confused "who's bloody Mary?" she asked. "I heard she was a lady who died in a car accident." Lilly answered. "It doesn't matter who she is. Point is if you go in front of a mirror and say her name thrice she appears…and scratches your eyes out!" the girls yelled out the last part causing Lilly and the other girl to jump in fright. "So why would anyone say it?" the other girl asked. Lilly shook her head. "Because it isn't real." She said as she stood up and grabbed a candle. "No turning on the lights and remember…three times" the first girl said.

Lilly sighed as she walked down the dark corridor to the bathroom at the end of the hall. She went to the mirror and said clearly and slowly "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary". Just as she finished there was a loud bang on the door causing Lilly to jump and shriek in fear. She opened the door and was greeted with her 2 friends laughing. "Scared ya" they said, still laughing. "You guys are jerks" Lilly groaned trying to slow down her heart rate.

"Girls, please." A voice came from the top of the stairs. The girls looked towards it and found a sleepy looking Steven Shoemaker, Lilly's father. "Do you mind keeping it down?" he grumbled. "Sorry, daddy" lily apologized. "Sorry, Mr. Shoemaker." the other 2 apologized.

Steven grumbled under his breath again and went back upstairs. He went into a bathroom and opened a medicine cabinet. He took out some sleeping pills and closed the cabinet after gulping the pills down he noticed some scratches under his eyes and leant near the mirror to see it closer.

Downstairs, back in Lilly's room, the girls were giggling about a boy when the door to their room opened to reveal Donna Shoemaker, Lilly's 18 year old sister. "Hey geek. You guys having fun?" she asked. Lilly looked her sister up and down, "you're out passed curfew." She remarked, disapprovingly. Donna scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks dad" she sniped and went passed them to the stairs. She reached upstairs and noticed something liquid and dark coming from under the bathroom door. Donna went closer to it slowly and hesitantly pushed open the door, revealing a great deal more blood and the body of her father lying on the floor. Her scream woke up the neighborhood.

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief as I got off the stuffy bus. I was finally managing to get settled into an untraditional 'normal' life when I got a phone call saying that my distant but somewhat close relative from my mom's side of the family had died. I used to babysit his daughters before the family moved away. I still had occasional contact with the eldest, Donna. The funeral was this afternoon so I was here to be her side and to pay my final respects.

It's been roughly 2 months since my encounter with the Winchester Brothers and Zafrina. I keep in touch with Zafrina; she would literally murder me if I didn't. Sweet, talkative if not a bit wild, Zaff. How much I miss her. Miss them. Yeah, the boys too. It's strange how such a short meeting can make friends for life. I miss annoying the hell out of Dean and laughing at him with Sam. I haven't seen nor heard anything of the boys but I'm sure they're doing what they do best, fighting evil and causing havoc.

Zafrina had the most interesting story to tell. She managed to track down her uncle, and as she suspected he was a hunter by the name of Daniel Elkins. After weeks and weeks of stalking the man, a few times which he had slipped from her clutches, Zafrina got the story out of him. Turns out Daniel and Zaf's dad, Michael was a hinter duo, not unlike another pair of brothers I knew. Michael had met Zaff's mom, fallen in love, gotten married and had her. Occasionally her dad and uncle went out on a hunt. But after a hunt gone wrong Michael Elkins hadn't made it. After major guilt tripping on Zaff's part her uncle had agreed to train her in the art of hunting. That is where she is now, learning all she can.

Me, well I don't have an estranged uncle who is a hunter. I'm sure because I checked. All my uncles and aunts had perfectly boring lives. But to my surprise I found out, with a little help from Zaff, that the town drunk who lives down the road, Bobby Singer, was a hunter. Damn, that guy is one paranoid son of a gun. After a few dozen tests, one in which I had to cut myself with a silver knife and another where I doused myself with some kind of water, and one phone call Bobby grudgingly agreed to help me. For now I'm not allowed to go on actual hunts but I help him with research and he teaches me stuff. Okay, now, back to the story.

That evening after the funeral all the people who had come converged into the Shoemaker residence. Donna and her sister Lilly sat in the backyard silently while I stood close by talking quietly to some friends of Donna. I excused myself and knelt close to Donna, "Donna, honey, do you want anything?" at her headshake I turned to Lilly "What about you, Lilly?" I asked. She looked at me with red, puffy eyes and rasped out "Water" I nodded and squeezed their shoulders in comfort. I went into the house and grabbed a glass of water and came back out. As soon as I stepped out a sense of familiarity washed over me. I blinked and just shrugged it off and went to Lilly.

As I approached them I noticed 2 men talking to Donna. They didn't look like anyone from the funeral by the simple fact that they were severely underdressed. I mean who wore plaid of all things to funerals. They had their backs to me so couldn't get a proper look at their faces. As I grew closer I heard one man say "we'd like to find out what happened? I mean this whole thing, a stroke" his voice was very familiar but it didn't register to me as I quickened my footsteps and pushed passed them to kneel close to Donna, placing the glass of water on a table. "I don't think she really wants to talk about this-" I trailed off as I turned around and came face to face with 2 men I would know anywhere in the world, Dean and Sam Winchester. "-right now" I finished.

Their eyes widened in shock as they too recognized me and then in panic when they thought I would call them out. I managed to redirect my greeting to them into a cough as I gave them a tiny nod and repeated "I don't think she wants to talk right now. I mean she her father is dead. And can I know who you are?" I asked

"We used to work with Mr. Shoemaker. And you, miss?" Sam asked. "Alexis Storm, I'm a distant relative" I said shaking their hands getting a thumb swipe off the back of my hand from Sam and a harder squeeze from Dean. "This really isn't a good time" I said seriously, pleading to them with my eyes. "No, Lex, it's alright. I'm okay." Donna said tugging at my wrist. I sighed and sat down close to her and Lilly.

"Were there any symptoms at all? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked. "No" Donna said, taking a deep breath.

Suddenly Lilly turned towards them and snapped "that's because it wasn't a stroke" Donna turned to her sister. "Lilly, don't say that" she said, her voice cracking as she tried to sound comforting.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset" Donna replied. Lilly shook her head. "No, it happened because of me" she cried. Donna stood up and sat close to her sister. "Sweetie, it didn't" she said putting an arm around Lilly.

Dean looked at Sam communicating silently before Sam sighed and knelt down to Lilly while I stood up and walked closer to Dean.

"Lilly, why would you say something like that?" Sam asked, softly. "Right before he died, I said it." Lilly said. "Said what?" Sam asked again. Lilly gulped and replied, her voice so low we had to strain to hear what she said. "Bloody Mary, 3 times in the bathroom mirror".

My eyes widened. Could it be true? "If what she says is true, Bloody Mary as in ghosts, right?" I whispered to Dean. He looked down at me, silent for a minute, before shrugging. I breathed in slowly to take it in as I unconsciously grabbed Dean's forearm, and not realizing it until he gently tugged his arm away.

"Lilly, none of this is your fault." Donna said, hugging her sister, as they sought comfort in each other. Sam stood up and turned to me "Miss Storm, could you show us the way to the door please?" he asked, with a tone of extreme politeness I am sure he learnt himself and not gotten it from Dean. "Uh, yeah, sure. This way gentlemen." I said gesturing towards the house.

When we entered the house, instead of leaving the boys took the stairs. I remained silent, following them. Soon as we reached the landing they stopped and turned to me. I put on a stern face and placed my hands on my hip. "Well, well, well. Give me one good reason not to out you guys? Maybe I'll even call the cops." I said. "You tried to call the cops last time. Didn't work out so well." Dean grinned. "Besides, you like us too much to that now, Lex" Sam laughed. "Ha, you got a point there. Come here, sasquatch." I grinned, opening up my arms and reaching to my tippy tips to hug his giant frame. Honestly despite being a 5'5, compared to, I think, his 6'4, I felt like a child being hugged by him. I releases him and turned to Dean, who was looking around uncomfortably. "Dean" I said and hugged him around the waist, which I realized was the best possible place to put my arms around when hugging these boys. Dean stiffened initially but then relaxed and hugged me back. "Don't worry, Dean. Your beloved 'pala is safe from me this time" I laughed at his scowling face.

"Alright, let's get down to business. You two can be all chick flicky later. Alex, where's the bathroom?" Dean asked, setting the serious mood. "End of the hall. So you guys thinking ghosts?" I asked following them into the bathroom. "Probably, we just have to check" Answered Sam, taking out a laser light thingy. Dean took out something and started going along the walls with it. "What's that?" I asked, standing close to the door so as to stay out of their way and also to warn them if anyone came this way. "EMF" Dean answered. "Electro Magnetic Field recorder" He explained further after noticing my confused expression.

"And what does it do?" I asked. "It lights up and makes a weird noise when it comes to contact with anything that's ghost" Dean replied, beginning to get annoyed. "So it goes haywire if a supernatural dead dude or dudess is around, or has been around?" I asked, interested in this impromptu hunting lesson. "Look, Alex. We're trying to do our damn jobs here, so if you could just zip it." Dean snapped, annoyed as hell now. I raised my eyebrows while Sam studiously stayed out of this conversation. Smart kid. "Sheesh, chillax chachi. Zipping it now" I said, raising my hands in defeat.

'Alpha male douchebag. Handsome one though. Oh my freaking, forgive me lord, god! Did I actually just think that? Alright, time to stop talking to myself' I looked around the place, wide eyed at my mental rambling.

"Hey, guys, take a look at this?" Sam said. As soon as Dean reached his brother, the EMF in his hands lit up and made that weird noise that he said it would. We looked at it and then to where Sam was pointing the laser light towards. There at the edge of the mirror was what could only be a handprint. "Is that a handprint?" I asked, looking closer. "Yeah, and it looks too small to be Michaels" Dean said.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked the boys, my eyes glued to the handprint. "If It's about what the hunt is, then yeah, I'm thinking what you're thinking" Sam answered. We looked at each other, fear starting to set into me. "Bloody Mary" we all said in unison.

We filed out of the bathroom and made it to the stairs when we were met with Charlie Eden, one of Donna's best friends. "What are you doing up here?" she asked. "We, uh, had to go to the bathroom." Dean said. Charlie remained suspicious. "Who are you?" she asked again. I guess she didn't see me yet. I stepped around Dean and Sam so she could notice I was there as well. "I'll deal with this. You guys get going." I told the brothers as I steered Charlie downstairs and away from them. As soon as the boys left the questions began. I sighed as I tried to answer them as best as I could while still giving nothing away.


End file.
